WHY?
by Junny Louis
Summary: Wah sebentar lagi Anniv Suju ke-6! kontan semua member senang dong tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba Leeteuk mau keluar dari Super Junior? ada masalah apa nih? 2 shoot, chapter 2 -end- updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhu~ I'm back-back-back-back *nari Sherlock***

**Kali ini No OC ! sesuai janji saya~ muehehe **

**Tapi Fiction kali ini kelewat pendek *nangis* aslinya panjang tapi aku bagi2 hingga jadi 2 shoot *mewek***

**Just Enjoy it, ok?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Why?**

Di pagi yang cerah , di suatu dorm boyband berkelas SM …

"Hyuung!ingat besok hari apa tidaak?" tanya Ryeowook senang pada Donghae "tentu! Besok itu Anniv Super Junior ke 6 kan?" jawab Donghae senang "ya Hyuung~ semoga nggak ada apa-apa ya besok!" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk-hyung, ayo ke tempat latihan" ajak Kangin "ah… baiklah" jawab Leeteuk "ayo! Kita ke tempat latihan!" ajak Hangeng "ne~" jawab yang lainnya.

"Hyung, jarang hyung tadi latihannya enggak semangat gitu… ada apa?"tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk "ah… tidak"jawab Leeteuk "kau belum tahu, hyung?"tanya Taemin yang sedang istirahat juga di samping Ryeowook "ta-tahu apa Taeminnie?"kaget Ryeowook "tahu…"gumam Taemin "kalau Leeteuk…"lanjut Onew "kalau dia apa, Onew? Taemin?"tanya Ryeowook takut, Leeteuk langsung pergi dari mereka "Hyung!"panggil Donghae ingin mengejar Leeteuk "kalau Leeteuk ingin keluar dari Super Junior"lanjut Key.

Langkah Donghae terhenti, Kyuhyun yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya, Heechul yang sedang makan tersedak DLL *apa deh* .

"K-kau pasti bercanda kan?"tanya Eunhyuk "aku tidak bercanda… itu memang kenyataan" jawab Key "ya… lagi pula, dia sudah tua dan TIDAK pantas untuk debut lagi kan? Kris?" tanya Onew dengan nada kata 'tidak' yang di tekan pada Kris yang juga lagi istirahat disitu "yap… lagi pula, apa spesialnya sorang 'Leeteuk-hyung' yang dibilang SPECIAL oleh orang-orang?" jawab Kris dengan kata 'special' yang ditekan "TIDAK! Dia sangat luar biasa!" balas Kyuhyun "apa yang SPECIAL darinya?" tanya D.O "dia bisa mengurus kami semua dengan baik selama ini! Dia juga sangat bertanggung jawab!" lanjut Hangeng "sudahlah! Berhenti menjunjungnya! Semuanya sudah tahu jelas kalau aslinya Leeteuk-hyung sudah tak pantas berada di Super Junior ataupun di SM!" ujar Suho keras.

"Jaga bicaramu, Suho!" balas Heechul "kaulah yang seharusnya menjaga bicaramu! Ini fakta! Tanya saja pada Lee Soo Man kalau kalian tak percaya!" balas Suho pada Heechul "bahkan Leeteuk-hyung pun sudah mentanda-tangani surat perjanjian pengeluaran dari SM!" lanjut Luhan.

"Le-leeteuk-hyung…"kaget Sungmin.

Dorm Super Junior.

"kau bercanda kan, Hyung? Kau tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkan kami kan?!" tanya Henry memburu "aku tidak bercanda Henry! Aku serius!" bentak Leeteuk pada Henry "lalu, bagaimana janji yang pernah engkau ucapkan dulu?!" balas Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_hyung, kau janji tak akan meninggalkan kita semuakan?"tanya Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk "tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku dapat hidup tanpa kalian!" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis._

"itu dulu Eunhyuk-ah! Kau kira mudah menjadi seorang Leader!?" jawab Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk "jadi… selama ini senyuman yang kau berikan pada kami… semuanya bohong!?" tanya Donghae "tentu saja! Aku muak pada kalian! Kalian selalu menyusahkan aku!" jawab Leeteuk "apa hyung? Kalau begitu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya!" ujar Shindong "terlambat Shindong-ah… aku sudah lelah dengan kalian semua" jawab Leeteuk "jadi… hyung berbohong saat berkata bahwa kami sudah bagai keluarga hyung sendiri?" tanya Kibum menangis.

"_hyung, menurutmu... Super Junior seperti apa bagimu?" tanya Kibum pada Leeteuk "seperti apa? Mmm… bagiku, semuanya seperti keluarga ke-2 saja!" jawab Leeteuk._

"untuk apa aku mengaku berkeluarga dengan kalian? Kalian bukan siapa-siapanya aku, dan aku tidak menyukai kalian dari pertama aku bertemu dengan kalian semua" jawab Leeteuk sinis dan membuat Kibum menangis saat itu juga seperti yang lain, Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kibum "apa kau berbohong tentang semua perasaan yang kau ungkapkan padaku?"tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"_Hyung… Saranghae," ujar Kangin yang sukses membuat Leeteuk bersemu merah mukanya hingga ke kuping "na…Nado saranghae Kanginnie" jawab Leeteuk dan memeluk Kangin._

"kenapa tidak? Mana mungkin aku mencintai sesama? Lagi pula, aku tak mau menjadi seorang yang bisa dibilang _yeoja-chingu _seorang yang lebih muda dariku" jawab Leeteuk dingin yang sukses membuat seorang Kangin menangis.

"K-ka-kalau Hyung benar keluar, tu-tunjukkan Sertifikat p-penge-luaran d-di-diri dari SM" ujar Ryeowook parau karena menangis dan di tenangkan Yesung.

"Baik" jawab Leeteuk, Ia masuk ke kamarnya lalu mencari kertas sertifikat itu "aish… mana sih?" decak Leeteuk mencari-cari "itu dia" gumam Leeteuk mengambil kertas itu dari pojok tempat tidurnya, Leeteuk terisak kecil "m-mianhae… hiks, jeongmal saranghaeyo" tangisnya pelan, tapi ia berdiri lagi dan menyeka air matanya dan kembali 'devilish Leeteuk'.

"ini," Ujar Leeteuk memperlihatkan surat itu kepada Dongsaengnya yang menatap tak percaya.

Perjanjian Pengunduran Diri SMTown.

Dengan ini anda Leeteuk/Park Jung Soo sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan SMTown dan telah keluar secara resmi dari SMTown karena suatu hal dan juga secara Legal, Leeteuk  telah melepas suatu keikatannya dengan Boyband  yang bernama Super Junior secara Legal dan selamanya, sekaligus melepas sebuah nama Leeteuk sehingga kembali menjadi seorang Park Jung Soo

**Di Setujui oleh: Dengan kepala SM:  
****Park Jung Soo ****Lee Soo Man  
****Leeteuk Lee Soo Man**

"H-hyung" kaget semuanya "ya, dan selamat tinggal" ujar Leeteuk "kau tidak akan pergi sekarang kan Hyung!?" kaget Siwon "tidak, aku ingin SEKARANG" jawab Leeteuk sinis "apa kau lupa soal Anniv kita hyung?" tanya Yesung "ayolah, rayakan Anniv kita bersama yang terakhir!" teriak Eunhyuk menarik tangan Leeteuk, Leeteuk menepis tangan Eunhyuk "tidak, aku tetap akan pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal" ujar Leeteuk menutup pintu sambil menangis "m-mianhae" isaknya pelan saat sudah di luar.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

AA~ Fiction ke-2 cya~ Kyaa~ *teriak ala fan girl*  
Cuma 2 shoot kok~ Junny nggak kuat nulis panjang2  
.

.

Review please? ^^


	2. Hyung, did you really leave?

**Yuhu~ I'm back-back-back-back *nari Sherlock***

**Mianhae lama~ gila ini modem minta dihajar asdfghjkl -_-**

**Balesan Ripiuw (?)**

**Choi Rai Sa: **_mianhae kelamaan ya, hehe -_- lihat aja ff-nya ya? Kali beneran keluar -_- #digeplakELFsejagad  
_**Ica: **_sedihkah? Iya sih, ga bayangin Leeteuk ngomong getoh T.T gomawoo, semoga kamu suka chap 2 ini yaaa ^^  
_**feeyy: **_sip, maaf kelamaan -_- modemnya minta di bunuh nih! #bunuhmodem  
_**umi elf teukie: **_iya-iya! ampun makk -_- ngeri sumpah baca ripiuw mu T.T camilan Heebum sama dangkomang beli aja ne? sip! Mianhae kelamaan Sorry-Sorry-Sorry-Sorry *dance_

**Just Enjoy it, ok?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Why?**

Suasana dorm malamnya menjadi sepi setelah keluarnya Leeteuk, tak ada candaan khas dari Leeteuk yang biasanya terdengar,sepi dan senyap

_bagaimana kalau kita bermain?,_

_ayo bermain bersamaku!aku tak suka suasananya sepi begini!_

_kaulah yang pantas jadi hantunyaa~! hahaha_

Kangin lebih parah, bagai dibohongi seseorang yang dicintainya, ia menangis terus-terusan di kamarnya, sekarang, jujur ia percaya bahwa Leeteuk masih akan kembali lagi, tapi entah kapan itu terjadi, sekarang, dia rindu kata-kata manis Leeteuk

_chagii~ aku tidur di sampingmu lagi yaa?,_

_Chagi peluk aku~,_

_Chagi sudah mau tidur?_

"aish Leeteuk-chagii, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku?" tangisnya dikamar cukup kencang hingga dapat di dengar member lain yang berada di ruang tengah.

Suasananya? Sama seperti kamar Kangin, bisa dibilang suram istilahnya, bagaimana tidak? Mereka hanya melihat sebuah kertas laknat, yang bisa dibilang surat pengunduran diri Leeteuk, dan suara, yah… hanya ada suara isakan kecil yang terdengar bersana tangisan Kangin.

"Hyung…" gumam Kibum "kalau begin akhirnya, lebih baik aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu hyung…" lanjutnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan kakinya.

_Kibum! Semangat ya, latihannya! Aku akan mendukungmu !_

_Kenapa murung? Ada masalah? Ayo ceritakan pada Taukkie-umma!,_

_Kibum-ah~ bantu aku merapikan kamarku~ _

Kibum mengingat kata-kata yang sering dilontarkan Leeteuk pada saat itu, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, support dan mungkin Leeteuk yang merengek meminta bantuannya merapikan kamarnya. "Hyung… apa kau akan kembali?" ucapnya lagi sambil menangis pelan.

Kyuhyun malahan lebih parah dari Kibum, kalau di manga, pati matanya lonjong, mulutnya berbentuk 'o' kecil, mukanya suram sebagian, background-nya angin berhembus, dan backsoundnya suara angin [malah komik seh? *mentang-mentang suka komik XD] "Hyung… kalau bukan hyung, siapa lagi yang marahin aku?" ucap Kyuhyun pertama kalinya memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'hyung' rupanya magnae ini rindu omelan Leeteuk ya?

_Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan nakal! Sini kau anak bandel,_

_Panggil aku hyung! Dasar magnae!, _

_KYUHYUN!_

"Hyuuung aku merindukanmuu" gumamnya, ia menatap salah satu pemberian Leeteuk padanya dulu, sebuah arloji putih Kyuhyun sangat ingat bagaimana saat Leeteuk memberikan jam itu padanya.

"_Kyuhyun! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" ujar Leeteuk memberikan sebuah kado yang langsung diambil Kyuhyun dan dibukanya "wah! Arloji yang bagus hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun lalu memakainya "jam itu sama denganku ya!" ujar Leeteuk menunjukkan arloji yang sama "ini tanda persahabatan, kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun agak bergetar merasa aura gelap Kangin "tentu! Antara magnae dan Leader!" ujar Leeteuk lalu menarik tangan Kangin._

Kyuhyun tertawa miris mengingatnya, "Hyung, apa kau benar-benar meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya dalam hati menahan tangisannya.

"aku rindu Teukie-hyung" gumam Sungmin "dia jahat, meninggalkan kita padahal besok adalah ulang tahun kita ke-6…" lanjut Sungmin.

"_happy birthday, Sungmin!" ujar Leeteuk "ya, hyu-" ucap sungmin terpotong karena kue ulang tahunnya di taruh di mukanya oleh Leeteuk, sudah pasti mukanya penuh cream dan kue, Leeteuk tertawa melihatnya "yaa! Apa kau kira ini lucu!?" marah Sungmin mengejar Leeteuk, Leeteuk kabur, tapi dapat diraih Sungmin lalu di colekkan cream di mukanya, yah.. berakhir dengan tawa!_

"… akupun sempat marah saat ia ulang tahun" gumam Sungmin.

"_hah? Kalian apakan Leeteuk-hyung hingga mukanya ada creamnya?" tanya Sungmin "kami beri cream dimukanya!" ujar Shindong, Sungmin melirik kue yang tinggal sedikit, bisa ditebak kalau creamnya dioleskan ke wajah Leeteuk, karena cream di sisa kue sudah tak beraturan "KENAPA LEETEUK HANYA DI OLESKAN CREAM!? AKU DI TIMPUK KUEE!" amuk Sungmin kesal, sontak yang mendengarnya tertawa "suruh siapa telat datang, Min!" ujar Kangin "sabar min! tunggu ulang tahun Leeteuk-hyung lagi tahun depan!" ujar Yesung "baik! Akan aku timpuk 1 ue, tidak! 2 kueee arrgghh!" ujar Sungmin, yang lain tertawa._

"kenangan yang lucu, iyakan hyung?" gumamnya dan mulai keluar butiran Kristal cair (?) dari pelupuk matanya.

"yak! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja hyungg?" ujar Ryeowook "kau meninggalkan sejuta kenangan… kenapa hyuung?" tangis Ryeowook.

_Wookie~ bikinkan makanan yaa~_

_Wookie, saengil chukka hamnida! Semoga sehat selalu~_

_Wookie, kau istirahat saja dulu! Aku bisa masak kok! Hehe. _

"hyung, bogoshipo…" ujarnya lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya namun gagal, ia tetap menangis "hyung… kenapa kau lakukan ini..? hiks…" tangisnya.

"yak… kalau bukan hyung, siapa yang memberi aba-aba saat yel-yel kita?" runtuk Eunhyuk.

_Urina Syupe Juni- "OR!"_

"hyung… aku menyayangimu, tapi kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?" pikirnya lagi.

_Eunhyuk-ah! Semangat! Aku yakin kau bisa juara 1!_

_Kau bagai apa? Monyet? Kau kan suka pisang! Nyahahaha!_

_Eunhyuk, tadi dance mu keren sekali! Aku jadi iri padamu!_

"Eunhyuk…Eunhyuk… lupakan Leeteuk-hyung… lupakan dia" ujar Eunhyuk pada dirinya saat matanya panas "tidak… aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan seorang Leeteuk" ujar Eunyuk lalu menangis.

_Super Junior adalah keluarga! Aku menyayangi semua membernya!_

_Aku akan terus berusaha menjadi Leader yang perfect demi ELF dan member lain!_

_Kalau diibaratkan, member lain adalah jantungku, dan ELF adalah oksigennya aku tak akan dapat hidup tanpa keduanya!_

"apa kata-katamu dulu benar hyung? Atau hanya sensasi semata?" ucap Donghae "aku tahu matamu tak berbohong saat kau mengatakannya…" lanjutnya sendiri "lalu, kenapa kau tinggalkan kami sekarang? Bukankah kau mengatakan kami keluargamu, hyung?" lanjut Donghae lagi miris.

_Donghae! Hentikan itu… aku mengantuk…_

_Fighting! Hwaiting! Cemungudh (?) !_

_Donghae, bagaimana kalau kita memutar film ini? Seru kok!_

Malamnya, semua member tertidur di posisi masing-masing, banyaknya di ruang tengah, hanya saja Kangin tertidur di kamar.

"yah… Anniv kita ke-6" gumam Sungmin di meja makan "aku masih sedih karenanya" lanjut Kyuhyun, pandangan member SuJu tertuju pada sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Kangin, yang tak lain adalah tempat duduk Super Junior Leader a.k.a Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk.

_Selamat pagi semuanya! Bersemangat laah!_

_Selamat makan! Masakan Ryeowook memang TOP deh!_

_Donghae! Ini giliranmu menyuci piring! Jangan banyak alasan!_

Walau sudah 1 hari sepeninggalan Leeteuk, semuanya masuk saja teringat candanya, tawanya, ucapannya… Dan yang paling membuat member sedih adalah karena Leeteuk pergi tepat 1 hari sebelum hari jadi Super Junior yang ke-6, tentu sangat menggantungkan? Semua member berfikir kenapa Leeteuk pergi padahal esoknya hari jadi Super Junior, bagi member lain, lebih baik Leeteuk pergi setelah Anniv kalau memang ia mau dari pada ia pergi tetapi esoknya adalah hari dimana Super Junior ber-ulang tahun.

TING TONG!

Keheningan terpecah suara bel dari depan pintu, Kangin langsung beranjak untuk mengetahui siapakan itu yang datang, jawabannya adalah…

SEORANG TUKANG POS

"apa ini benar, dorm super junior?" tanya Tukang Pos yang cukup tinggi dan sebagian mukanya tertutupi oleh topi tersebut 'tingginya mirip Leeteuk-hyung… sudahlah! Pasti ada orang yang sama tingginya dengan Leeteuk-chagi!' batin Kangin "mm… ada masalah?" tanya Tukang Pos itu "tidak… ada apa ya?" tanya Kangin.

"sudah pasti ada paket,lah!" jawab Tukang pos itu.

"_hyung, untuk apa tukang pos datang kesini?" Tanya Kangin saat Leeteuk keluar untuk mengambil paket yang datang dari ELF atau mungkin dari management "sudah pasti ada paket,lah!" Jawab Leeteuk._

Dalam benak Kangin tersirat bayangan Leeteuk saat menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Kangin, 'banyaklah, tipe orang yang berkata demikian kalau ditanya begitu' batinnya lagi "baik, saya harus tanda tangan dimana?" tanya Kangin "di sini, di sini, daan… disini!" ujar tukang pos itu tangannya berputar mengelilingi kertas untuk menunjuk tempat terakhir yang harus di tanda tangani sebagai tanda penerimaan paket.

"_hyung! Dimana aku harus menempatkan foto ini?" tanya Kangin menunjukkan 3 buah foto dirinya dan album foto "disini, disini, daan… disini!" ujar Leeteuk yang tangannya memutari halaman album foto itu untuk menunjukkan bagian terakhir yang harus ditempel Kangin di album fotonya "aah… terimakasih!" ujar Kangin lalu mulai menempel foto-fotonya "sama-sama Kangin-chagi!" jawab Leeteuk lalu tersenyum manis._

Lago-lagi tersirat bayangan Leeteuk di benaknya saat tukang pos laki-laki itu bertingkah 'pasti banyak orang yang suka demikian…' batinnya "kenapa lama sekali Kangin-hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae "tidak…" jawab Kangin.

"apakah aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Tukang pos itu tiba-tiba "ya… ada apa?" tanya Yesung "kalian, kan ulang tahun hari ini, oh ya! Selamat ya! Anniversary yang ke 6 hari ini!" ujar tukang pos itu bersemangat, "ya…" jawab Sungmin.

"kan, kalau Anniv pasti ada harapan kan? apa harapan kalian?" tanya tukang pos itu.

"harapan kami?" tanya Shindong "iya…!" jawab tukang pos itu.

"aku berharap, Super Junior akan tetap utuh…" ujar Eunhyuk "aku harap, Super Junior bertahan lama" ujar Sungmin "aku berharap, ELF akan terus mencintai kami…" lanjut Kyuhyun "dan yang paling kami harapkan sekarang…" ujar Heechul terhenti "ya apakah itu?" tanya Tukang Pos itu.

"KAMI HARAP LEETEUK-HYUNG BERADA DI SINI SEKARANG!" ujar semua member bersamaan.

"oh… harapan terkabul!" ujar tukang pos itu sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya "a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hangeng dengan suara bergetar "a-apa kau bermaksud mempermainkan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan haru atau mungkin tangis?

"tidak… apa kalian mengingatku?" tanya tukang pos tersebut membuka topinya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memperlihatkan rambut khas Leeteuk, ia menjajarkan kepalanya dan terlihat senyuman kecil menungging di wajahnya "apa kalian merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi dan ternyata… dia adalah…

LEETEUK!

"h-hyung?" ujar Ryeowook mematung di tempat "i-ini bukan ilusi kan?" ujar Yesung menangis "apa kau berharap ini sebuah ilusi semata?" tanya tukang pos yang notabene adalah Leeteuk itu "H-hyung…" ujar Heechul "ya?" tanya Leeteuk manis, semua member langsung berlari ke arah Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hyuuung! Aku tahu kau akan kembalii" tangis Sungmin "aku meindukanmu…! Aku kira hyung tak akan kembali" ujar Kibum "aku juga merindukan kalian!" jawab Leeteuk "apa yang kau katakana kemarin sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kangin cemberut "tidak, Chagi… aku selalu mencintaimu…" ujar Leeteuk memeluk Kangin manja "jinjja?" tanya Kangin "ne! saranghaeyo Kangin-ah… jeongmal saranghaeyo…" ujar Leeteuk "nado saranghaeyooo~" ujar Kangin langsung membalas pelukan Leeteuk erat.

"kenapa hyung bercanda seperti inii?" tanya Hangeng "aku hanya ingin mengerjai kalian semua untuk Anniv kita ini.." jawab Leeteuk.

_**Flashback -start-**_

"_Leeteuk-hyung! Besok itu anniversary Super Junior yang ke-6 kan hyung?" tanya Tao "benar, Huang Zi Tao… ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk "sudah membuat kejutan untuk member lain?" tanya Amber "belum tuh, Mber… ada usulan tidak?" tanya Leeteuk "bagaimana kalau kita bikin sebuah drama yang menceritakan kalau Leeteuk keluar dari Super Junior?" tanya Kris._

"_boleh juga itu Kris! Tetapi, saat nanti mengagetkannya bagaimana?" tanya Suho "aku punya teman yang bekerja di kantor pos!" ujar Luna "lalu? Apakah Leeteuk-oppa perlu kita masukkan ke paket yang besar gitu?" tanya Victoria "bukaan! Dia menyamar sebagai petugas pos yang mengantar paket dari ELF, Victoria!" balas Luna._

"_oke! Nanti kita akan caci maki Leeteuk-hyung agar hyung dikira beneran keluar! Mianhae hyung… piece…" ujar Sehun asik sendiri "tapi, kalau begitu, kita harus membuat perjanjian palsu yang berisi surat pengunduran diri dong?" tanya Jonghyun "bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke Lee Soo Man-sshi?" tanya Onew balik "molla…" jawab Sehun acuh yang membuat member Boy/Girl band di sana __**sweatdropped **__ria, "dimana Key? Apa kau tahu, Minho?" tanya Onew mencari Key diruang latihan itu "tidak tahu! Tadi saat Jonghyun berusul, kalau tak salah aku melihatnya pergi!" jawab Minho._

"_Key's Baack~!" ujar seseorang dari pintu ruang latihan SMTown yang tak salah dan tak Lain Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Key datang dengan secarik kertas ditangannnya "kertas apa itu Key?" tanya Minho "ini surat pengunduran diri palsu! jawab Key "tanda tangan disini, dan pergi dari SM! Hahaha~" tawa Key menirukan gaya seseorang yang marah, tanpa basa-basi, Leeteuk segera menandatanganinya "baiklah… terimakasih atas semuanya… hyahaha" balas Leeteuk Ber-akting seperti orang yang tengah di usir oleh boss nya "cepat bertingkah seperti biasa! Member lain akan datang 5 menit lagi!" ujar Leeteuk menyembunyikan kertas itu di tasnya._

_Member Super Junior lainpun datang…_

_**Flashback -end-**_

"begitu ya, kukira hyung asli akan pergii" ujar Heechul "dan meninggalkanku,.." ujar Kangin lirih "tidak, Chagya… aku akan selalu bersamamu" ujar Leeteuk memeluk Kangin dari samping dengan manja-manjanya "hhh… kau membuat kami jantungan!" ujar Kyuhyun "Sungmin-ah! Bisa tolong ambilkan surat pengunduran diriku?" tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Sungmin cemberut dengan imutnya, lalu beranjak dan mengambil kertas yang ditunjuk.

"gomawo," ujar Leeteuk pada Sungmin "Cheonma, hyungdeul!" jawab Sungmin tersenyum lagi, Leeteuk merobek pucuk kertas itu hingga membuat member lain keheranan "kenapa?" tanya Yesung, Leeteuk tidak menjawab, ternyata ada ruang di dalam kertas itu "hah!? Ada 2 kertas?" bingung Kangin yang dibalas senyuman manis Leeteuk, Leeteuk memisahkan 2 kertas itu, dan kertas belakang diberikan pada Kangin, "h-hyung…" ujar KAngin berkaca-kaca setelah membacanya "Nado saranghaeee~" ujar Kangin memeluk Leeteuk.

Member lain membacanya dan ikut berkata 'Saranghaee' dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"Hyung… karena kau nakal, aku akan menghukummu!" ujar Kangin menarik Leeteuk ke kamar, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara –ah,uh,- yang sudah bisa ditebak sedang emlakukan apa orang di dalamnya, member lainpun beristirahat.

'benar-benar menjebak!' batin semua member melihat 2 kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Leeteuk

_Super Junior… itulah bagian dari hidupku… aku mencintai semua membernya sepenuh hatiku, aku berjanji akan terus menjaga keutuhan Super Junior, aku menemukan cintaku –kim Young Woon a.k.a KangIn- di sana, aku menemukan keluargapun disana… tanpa mereka, aku hanyalah cangkang yang kosong dan hampa… walau aku di beri uang banyak untuk keluar dari sebuah anggota Super Junior, aku tak akan menerimanya selamanya… Jeongmal Saranghaeyo, - Park Jung Soo_

.

.

END!

.

.

Bagus nggak? Mian baru publish yaa… nanti kemungkinan kalau ada epep bau lagi cepet updet deeeh \./

Salam dari author gila, Junny Louis


End file.
